xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ciel
=Official Biography= ---- * Name: Ciel * Nationality: Chinese * Gender: Female * Age: 16 years old * Birthday: November 5 * Occupation: Claire' cousin * Height: 1.68 m * Weight: 48 kg * Blood Type: A * Hobbies: Everything cute * Hates: Insects Ciel was born to a wealthy family, along boys with a strong and serious personalities... Whom she has been able to defeat, though. This girl is a natural airhead with a carefree personality, and little care for her life. She often goes into rollerskating trips, to the point rollerskates have become part of her body. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Fighting Style:' Original *'Membership:' Unknown Ciel is a young woman with prodigious fighting skills. She has developed an original fighting style using her rollerblades. Unleashing slashing and acrobatic attacks against enemies. Ciel is also able to attack with her hair and create energy projectile. Mastering such orthodox techiniques. Ciel is able to hurl her opponent several feet into the air. Watching them crash heavily to the ground =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Touch: → B' Ciel turns around and attacks her opponent with her elbow. It pushes the opponent away with a succesful hit. You can cancel any normal into this, and in turn you can cancel this command into any special or supermove, but it will lose its overhead properties. Specials *'Free To Fly (自由飞翔): ↓ ↘ → A / (also in air) A / A (also in air) A' Ciel performs a jump flipping in air and attacking with a kick. Tapping P again after a succesful hit will make Ciel turn round and perform a backflip as she lands, scoring an extra hit that juggles the opponent and in turn opens to new juggles. *'Cheerful Dance (欢快跃动): ↓ ↘ → B B / ↓ ↙ ← B B' Ciel turns round and launches upwards in diagonal attacking with a rising kick. This move's supposed to work as an anti-air option. It deals 2 hit; tapping the Kick button again will make Ciel perform an extra kick on the opponent in mid-air and knock it down on the ground for an extended period. *'Warm Kiss (热情KISS): ↓ ↘ → C / ↓ ↙ ← C' Ciel shoots a short-ranged pink projectile from her hand. This fireball vanishes after travelling half of the screen. Both "forward" and "backwards" version are identical. The projectile is quick enough and holds the opponent for a while, what makes Ciel able to perform other attacks on the opponent meanwhile. *'Excited Hug (激动拥抱): ↓ ↘ → D / ↓ ↙ ← D' Ciel hops forward and performs a series of two consequtive kicks on the opponent. This move allows Ciel to avoid some ground level attacks. A version is the quickest but doesn't knock the opponent down. Can serve as a juggle that keeps the opponent in air. *'Dance – Enthusiastic (舞动-热情): (Far) C C C / (Close) C C C C C / D' Ciel performs a series of short-ranged strikes on his opponent. It ends with her attacking with her hair, what knocks the opponent away. You can follow this last strike with any special move or supermove, as the opponent's flying. Tapping D at the end of the string (before the 5th attack) will make Ciel to perform a close-ranged sweeping kick instead, that resets you quickly enough to follow-up with a special attack. *'Dance – Blazing (舞动-炽热): (Close) D D D D' Ciel performs a series of short-ranged strikes on his opponent. It ends with her performing an overhead double kick, what knocks the opponent away. You can follow the third strike with any special move or supermove, as the opponent's flying. Supers *'Angel Rotation (愤怒旋转): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Ciel jumps moving a little forward and then stomps strongly on the ground with both feet, causing a wave of energy to emerge. This move's an overhead attack, a cross-up attack (what means the opponent must block it in reverse) and it's able to hit opponents who have fell on the ground. The C version covers roughly a third of the screen. It's perfect to top some combos. MAX version of Angel Rotation deals more damage, has a bigger hitbox, better priority and more active frames. In addition to that, MAX version of Angel Rotation also may hit opponents in air, otherwise it's the same move. *'Waltz (华尔兹): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Ciel performs a close-ranged series of ballet kicks towards her opponent, cutting it with the blades of her rollerskates, then ends with a forward flying kick, what knocks the rival away. 4 hits max. MAX version deals more damage, it's quicker, has better priority, slides further with more active frames and presents extra hits of attack. It also may hit opponents in air, otherwise it's the same move. Hidden Esoteric *'Ciel Critical (Ciel暴击): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A + C' Ciel performs two backflips without moving from her place. If the enemy touches her, it will be launched upwards to the sky, until eventually disappearing from the screen. Then it will fall on the ground like a meteor, with Ciel's covering her ears and moving away as it lands. It's a defensive anti-air attack, or to top a combo after a juggle. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Yuki_60.jpg =External links= ---- *Ciel's official profile page Category:Characters Category:Humans